Dark Blue
by emily.jaguar.1
Summary: The Blues were cruel bastards that enjoys the blood bath past the point of reason. Their cruel methods causes one of their own to betray them. What lies in wait for said traitor, and will he find solace among those that were suppose to be his enemies? rated M for violence and adult situations in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Red Sniper looked through the scope of his weapon from the rooftop of the winter base. His rifle was aimed right at the Blue that was slowly walking towards the building. The wind howled loudly, and his body gave a shudder, but he ignored the cold, and focused on the enemy.

It was cease fire, the battle was over hours ago. It was nearly dark by the time the Sniper finished his rounds. He had seen the Blue come running towards them, and now had his gun pointed at the slowing enemy.

The Blue raised his hands, to show that he was unarmed. A quick check with his scope, and Sniper didn't see any sort of weaponry on the person. He walked in the open, allowing the Reds to see him coming.

"What is that Scout _doing_?" Sniper muttered to himself.

Several days ago, the Blues had captured the Red's Scout. Attempts at rescuing the young man failed miserably, because they had no idea where the young man was being held. Usually, if a team member was held hostage for so long, they are given up for dead, and are replaced. However, not even Soldier wanted to give up on their Scout, and was still making plans on finding the young man.

The two teams had been more vicous to one another because of this. So it was very odd to see the Blue Scout coming at them.

"Sniper, come in!" Soldier said over the small earpiece in the Sniper's ear.

Sniper lowered his mouth to the hidden mike in his shirt. "Sniper here."

"Do you see him?"

"The Scout? Yes." Sniper did a few sweeps with his scope.

"Is he alone?"

"Yes. No others in sight. He's unarmed, and alone."

"He could be delivering a message." Soldier mused. "To tell us the demands of his team to get our Scout back! I won't let them use our boy to bully us! We'll beat the information out of this brat if we have too! I'm going to face him!"

"Take someone with you, and I'll cover you."

The young man shivered in the cold, the sweater he wore, along with the hat and scarf, did little to protect him from the cold. If he was running in or out of battle, the action would keep him warm. But this walking, and moving slowly was making him freeze out here. However, he had to let these guys know he was not here to fight them.

He was nervous when the Soldier came running out with his bazooka, along with the Demoman. He saw Spy slowly following them, keeping his distance, but he still held his gun in his hand.

Scout stood up straight and stopped walking, waiting for the men to approach him. It took every ounce of bravery he had to say what he was going to say to them.

Soldier and Demo stopped a few feet away from him, both of their weapons pointed at them. However, before they could speak, the Scout spoke up first.

"I know where they are keeping your Scout." He said, silencing the men. "But you need to hurry and save him. They plan on killing him outside the reach of respawn tomorrow morning."  
~~~


	2. Chapter 2

Red Scout laid on the floor of his cell, trying to keep as still as possible. The cold kept making him shiver, though, with no blanket to block it, and his uniform all torn up. Pain shot through his broken arm and leg, his lower back, and his eyes throbbed in pain. The cut on his lip finally heeled, or was blocked off by the puffing of his lips.

Those fucking Blues worked him day and night. Beating him, breaking him, injecting him with some stuff that made everything hurt even worse. They interrogated him at all hours of the day and night, and smacked him around. They denied him food and water, and blankets, not to mention kept anything that could be used for warmth away from him. They left him on the floor, dirtied by their acts, and he was pretty sure that they were planning on taking it further than they had.

But he didn't say a damn thing. Oh no. This Scout was not weak in any way. He could handle pain, he lived with it for almost his entire life. A high drug tolerance kept him from being affected by their truth serums. Even as they made him scream, he refused to tell them anything. He was loyal like that, and wasn't going to say anything to those Blue Bastards.

He closed his eyes, and thought about one of those bastards in particular. The guy clearly didn't want to join in on his team's 'fun', but was forced into it, less he was going to become part of their games as well. From the way the guy looked at them, Red Scout figured they did it to him sometimes as well when they were pissed off at him.

The Blue Scout had no choice but to help break the fingers on Red's left hand. He was very quick about it too, snapping them as quickly as possible, so the intense pain only lasted for a bit. Sure, it hurt like fucking hell now, but it could had been a hellva lost worse, he figured.

The enemy scout was different. He managed to give Red a little bit of food and fresh water. Not enough for him to get his strength back, but enough to keep him alive. The way he handled it, made it seem like his teammates didn't know he was doing it. A torturer with a conscious?

Then, just after the cease fire horns sounded off, the Blue Scout came into the cell. The Blues had already taken out their frustrations on the Red, leaving him in this state. However, the enemy Scout brought him bandages and stuff to use on some of his wounds at least. It helped relieve some of the pain at least.

Then the Blue did something that startled the Red to death.

He kissed him.

Red had just laid there, not expecting it at all. His eyes were closing, and then he felt those warm lips on his. It was a surprise, but the feelings behind it were clear. The kiss was meant to be that of comfort and reassurance. It was gentle, not harsh, and it was light.

He stared up at the Blue as he pulled back, and gave him a soft smile.

"I'm going to go to your base." he said to the Red. "I'm going to make sure your team gets you out of here."

He wiped the blood off of his lips as he got up. He left the room, leaving the stunned Red behind.

So it's been hours since then, and no word from anyone. Not even the Blues came in to see him. It was probably all morning, and nothing happened to him at all. Maybe the Blue was lying, maybe his team killed the Scout, and left him for dead. Maybe the Blue just made the Red think that someone is going to rescue him, and is just being cruel.  
'Yup. Must be that last one.' Red thought. But those damn lips were still on his, even those the enemy was long gone. Maybe it was the only comforting touch he had in so long? Fucking hell, he better not be developing that…shit what was that called? Something-Syndrome? That thing where you join up with your captors or something. Either way, he better not be getting it.

He heard heavy footsteps coming down the hallway, and opened up his eyes. Huh, even if this place doesn't have windows, it feels too early for them to be coming down here to torture him. He shut his eyes and turned his head away from the door quickly before it was thrown open, filling the room with bright lights. Scout's head throbbed as the light invaded his eyelids and heard the heavy footsteps approach.

He felt two hands grabbing his arms, yanking him up. He growled at the Demoman and Sniper that did so, and glared at the Soldier that stood before him. He wanted so badly to make a smart ass comment about a stick up Soldiers ass and his mother, but it took every ounce of willpower not to admit that the pulling hurt.

"For the glory of the Blues, you are going to be executed!" Soldier declared at the runner. "You will be taken out beyond the respawn barrier, and killed. Then, your body will be spiked up on our walls, for your teammates to see! You will be a reminder of how hopeless they are against our might!"

"Oooh, I'm so fucking scared." Scout said, grinning at him. "The big Bad Blues couldn't break a Scout, and are taking the easy way out! That just shows how weak you guys are, and how you think my team is going to faint because-"

He couldn't finish before Soldier walked up to him. Scout's wind was knocked out of him as the Soldier's fist sank into his stomach. Scout nearly threw up and gagged for air.

"Shut your mouth, you fucking maggot." Soldier snarled at him. "I was going to just put a bullet in your head, but don't make me change my mind and give you a slower death."

Again, Scout wanted to say something, but Sniper's next words shut him up.

"Wond'r where our Scout went? He's the one that suggested we execute him."

That shocked the Scout. The Blue runner said he was going to tell his team where he was at. Did he mean that he was going to make them watch his death?

They started to drag him out of there, and out into the cold. They took him behind the base, where there was a gate. Just on the other side of that gate, was where the respawn barriers ended.

Scout tried to walk, but was mostly dragged because of his broken leg. They weren't too gentle with him, jerking him along, hurting him even worse. The cold bit into his bare skin, freezing his wounds up. The Red shivered and realized that this was it. He was going to die, and not come back.

Fear shook him harder than the cold did. He closed his eyes, and tried to focus on something else. He tried to focus on something pleasant, a memory that could distract him.

_He stepped off the train at Dustbowl, and nearly lost his hat to the harsh winds. The sandstorm was starting to settle it, and it stun his bare arms. He hissed loudly as he tried to keep a hold of his things._

_Then, someone was next to him, grabbing his things, and putting a vest over one arm and stood next to him to shield him. Scout looked up into the face of the Red Sniper._

Scout was tossed to the ground, the heavy boots of his enemy's on his back, pushing him down into the snow. Soldier took out a pistol, and started to say a speech about death and such.

Scout ignored him, and tried to concentrate on a memory.

_The two became close very quickly. The Scout stuck to Sniper like glue wherever they went. When Scout wasn't with him on the field, he felt safe, knowing that Sniper had his eye on him. More than once, the two had saved each other's lives._

_One day, the two were in Sniper's van, Scout sitting on the edge of Sniper's bed, cleaning the barrel of an unloaded gun with a brush. He was going on and on about how many kills they had done today, and all the tricks and traps that Scout made. He was so busy in his speech, he didn't realize that Sniper had sat next to him. Sniper put an arm around Scout, brought his other hand up to touch Scout's face, and turned his head towards him. Scout was silenced when the older man's lips were on his. His eyes went as wide as saucers, and he dropped both the brush and the gun_.

_But his eyes went half lidded, and he relaxed against Sniper. He brought up his arms and wrapped them around Sniper, kissing him back._

He felt the barrel of the gun against his temple as Soldier finished his speech. Scout felt himself slowly starting to let go as he heard the hammer being pulled back.

_They were outside, laying on blankets with a fire pit burning nearby. The night sky was clear of any cloud, and the stars shined brightly in the Sky. The moon was crescent, and hung near midnight, and the sky was crisp and cool._

_Scout was gently laid on the blankets, shivering a bit as the cold touched his naked body. Sniper leaned down over him, pressing his bare body against the younger man's, giving his lips light kisses as he warmed him up._

_Large warm hands caressed the young skin, warming it up. Scout moaned and arched against him, his arousal rubbing up against Sniper's own arousal. Scout leaned his head back, allowing Sniper to kiss down his neck. Sniper kissed the spot between the runners neck and shoulder, the spot that always made him curl his toes._

_Sniper nuzzled that spot, grinding against the young man. "Maxwell…"_

_"Aden…" Scout moaned back._

"Aden." Scout whispered. "I love-

*BAM!*


	3. Chapter 3

Red Scout felt the blood splatter down his body, and the sound of the Blue Soldier crying out. He looked up, and saw the Soldier clutching his bleeding hand.

"Shit! Missed his head!" shouted a familiar voice.

"GET THEM!" Blue Soldier screamed at his men!

But the bullets came hard and fast at them, blowing up around them, cutting into their arms and thighs. The Blues realized then that they were outside the barriers. They turned tail and ran away, fleeing the scene and leaving the Scout behind.

Scout rolled onto his side and watched as his teams Soldier, Sniper, Spy and Medic came running up to him. He used his good arm to try and sit up as they came to him. He reached out with his good arm towards the Sniper.

Sniper fell to his knees quickly and pulled Scout into his arms, holding him close. Scout didn't care if the crushing embrace hurt his body, he was just happy to be in his arms. He clung to Sniper as he was scooped up into that warm body.

"Ve Vill get you fix up!" Medic said, using his medigun on the runner. His wounds healed slowly, and slowly he felt better. The group started to move out of there, Sniper refusing to let him go.

"How did you find me?" Scout asked as they headed back towards the base.

"Well, that's the darnedest thing!" The Soldier went as they ran. "It was the Blue Scout that told us! He told us that you were going to be killed, and we took a chance coming here. Glad we listened to him!"

_"Do you take us as idiots?!" Soldier barked at the Blue Scout. "Why should we believe you?"_

_"Because, you have been fighting to find him for ages, and this is the only lead you have." The Scout replied cooly. "Either you believe me and take this chance, or you don't, and you loose your Scout permanently."_

"We took a bit chance, Lapin." Spy said to the Scout. "We decided to trust him, and we weren't wrong in doing so."

"Glad you listened." Scout curled up more in Sniper's arms as they slowed their run. They stepped into the warm, familiar homely base, and Scout fully relaxed. "Thank you…"

"Don't worry about it." Sniper said, kissing his brow.

No one noticed that they had been followed, not even the Red Spy. The Blue Spy walked away from the group, after hearing whom it had been that told them what was happening.

He thought the Blue Scout was rather forceful when he talked about killing the enemy. Normally, the Runner hated the idea of perma-killing anyone, and hated to play in their games with prisoners. So when he insisted that they kill the enemy runner and display his body for the Red's to see, Spy found it very suspicious. Now he knew why, he wanted them to bring the Scout into the open so his team would save him.

Well now, he had something he needed to talk about to the rest of his team.

The next three days had both teams trapped in their own bases, due to horribly bad weather. The blizzard outside raged so loudly, it kept everyone up most of the night. Heavy and Pyro at Red had to go out every day when the winds died down a bit to shovel and melt the snow, less they were buried inside their own base.

Scout and Sniper didn't mind. Sniper didn't sleep in his trailer at the winter fort, for it was freezing in the underground garage. He had his own room inside the base, but he did somehow make it almost look identical to that of his van. All he really needed was Scout in his bed, and the two could keep each other warm. Which they did often since Scout was brought back and cleared for it.

Their relationship did bother people at first, mainly due to the age difference. Their Scout was only 19 years old, and the sniper was 38, an almost twenty year difference. They feared that the Sniper was taking advantage of the boy, or the boy was trying to use Sniper as a plaything. But they do not doubt the fact that the two can and will kill for each other, and loved each other deeply.

On the fourth day, the weather was starting to clear up. The Pyros from both teams were called out to melt the snow out in the field, so there could be a fight tomorrow. Blue Medic thought it was stupid, because all that is going to do is cause a lot of ice to form.

Still, it gave Scout a chance to go outside a bit, along with Sniper. Scout's endless energy couldn't be kept in check for too long, and he needed to run. Sniper warned his lover not to get too far, and got a snaky reply in return. Sniper walked out there, his rifle strapped over his arm, as he walked through the ankle high snow on the path.

Scout would run ahead of bit, but never too far out of Sniper's sight. He would run a few yards ahead, but come running right back, sometimes jogging in place as he waited for Sniper to catch up.

"Damn, Aden, you're slow." The younger man sighed as Sniper walked up to him.

"Damn, Max, you have too much energy." Sniper said, patting his head as he got next to him.

"I can't help it! I want to run!" Scout whined. With that, he shot forward, towards a large burned down cabin that marked the center of the map, smacked dab in the borders of both territories.

"Don't run too far!" Sniper shouted as Scout rounded the corner.

"Quit treating me like at-" Then the Scout started to scream. "ADEN! ADEN!"

Sniper's smile fell right off his face. He pulled his gun into his hands and bolted towards the cabin, thinking his lover was being attacked. He got ready to blast the head off of the one that scared his Scout.

Only, when he rounded the corner, he was in for a horrific sight.

It was the Blue Scout.

He was tied up like a scarecrow on a post, completely naked with no protection from the cold. Barbed wire was wrapped around his arms, going over his shoulders, around his neck, and down his torso, binding him to the post. They cut into his skin, and small droplets of blood oozed out of them and down his body. Three large nails were hammered right into his legs, and he was left to dangle there. His body was bruised, his face all swollen, and turning blue from the cold. The word "TRAITOR" was carved over every inch of his body, save for his head. He was out cold, shivering slightly. Not awake, but not dead.

"My God." Sniper whispered, staring at the horrible sight in front of him. He gripped his gun tightly, feeling horrified and angry at the same time.

"We…" Red Scout came forward and wrestled with the wire. He hissed as some of it cut into his hand as he pulled. "We gotta get him down!" He pulled harder, ignoring the pain. Tears stun his eyes as he tried to tear down the bindings. "We got to get him down!"

"Max! Stop!" Sniper grabbed his hands, and pulled them back. He looked down at the blood that soaked through his gloves.

"Please…" Max looked at Sniper, pleading. "Please, he saved my life…"

Sniper looked at him, and then at the Blue. It was true, the Scout had saved his lover's life, he couldn't ignore this. This could had been his own Scout, if the Blue's had their way.

"Alright." Sniper went up to the young man, looking at the wires. He found the end of one, and started to unravel the Scout. He did this as quickly as he could, and caught the injured man as he fell from the bindings.

"Hold him." Sniper said, carefully handing the Blue to the Red.

Red Scout held the Blue to him, wrapping his arms around the shivering body. Sniper pulled off his winter jacket, and wrapped it around the blue carefully, and picked him up.

"Come on, lets get back to base quickly!" he said to Scout.

The Scout nodded, and they ran back to their base.


	4. Chapter 4

Medic frowned at the body that was laid out before him. It was disgusting what happened to the young man that the Sniper brought in. He knew the Blue's were sick, but he didn't think they would do this to their own, even if he _was_ a traitor.

He looked up into the grim expression of the Sniper, and the fearful look of their Scout. Both men were waiting for the Medic to say something about the young man on the gurney.

"Ja, I Vill halp 'im." Medic sighed, knowing he was in for a shit storm if he refused. After all, he too owed this injured man for saving their beloved runner. "But I dun't know how m'ch I can help 'im. Vether he iz Blue or Not anymore, the Red medigun might naught vork on him as much as ve hope."

"Just try and help him! Please?" Scout looked up at him pathetically, and Medic couldn't refused.

He shooed them out of there, wanting to do this alone. Without missing a beat, he got right to work, getting everything he needed quickly, including blood. He brought the boy to the operating room, as he scrubbed in, the young man started to wake up. Medic heard him moan and whirled around.

The Medic got the seditive he was going to use, and approached him. However, the young man opened his eyes before he could inject it. The Scout opened his eyes to the Medic, with a syringe in his hand, looming over him.

So it was understandable that he cried out in horror, and tried to get up to get away. Medic grabbed the young man's shoulders and tried to hold him still.

"_Nien_! Enough!" Medic shouted at the thrashing Scout. "I am Red! I AM RED!"

He had to shake the Scout a bit to get him to actually look at him. Scout stared at him, scared out of his mind, but he slowly registered the Red that the man was wearing. He gave out a pained sob as the Medic gently pushed him down on the gurney.

"Shh…you vill be aright." Medic promised him. Scout looked so pitiful to him right now, it was really sad. He always wanted the enemy Scout in his lab, but not like this. He injected the sedative into the Scout's arm and petted his head until he fell asleep.

The carvings on his body started to bleed again from the struggle. Medic put on a serious look and started his work.  
~~~~

"**YOU BROUGHT HIM BACK ****_HERE_**?!"

Scout and Sniper were sitting outside Medic's office. Scout on the bench, slumped forward, and Sniper leaning against the wall. Soldier had found out that the two had brought the Blue there (the Pyro saw them), and was upset they brought 'the enemy' inside.

"It could be a **trick**!" Soldier snarled at them. "They could be using him as a _decoy_ as their Spy wanders around _here_! Or he could have a **bomb** inside of him, and it'll blow up and kill us all or-"

"OR." Scout looked up at Soldier, giving him a deep hated glare. "He was probably **tortured** and left for **dead** for leading you guys to me."

That silenced Soldier and he lost that soldier stance of his. His shoulder slumped and he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, maybe you're right." Soldier sighed. "How was he found?"

"Strung up with barbed wire on a post, with nails in his legs, and 'traitor' carved all over his body." Sniper said, sounding pissed off at the memory. "Left for dead, naked in the cold."

"He could have respawned." Soldier pointed out.

Sniper shook his head, his shades sliding down his nose a bit so he could look him in the eye.

"I don't think they would go through all that work just to have him respawn." Sniper told him.

Soldier went still at that thought. He knew there were ways to get teammates off the respawn lists, so if they die, they die permanently. It was only used in extreme cases, and betraying your teammates was enough of a reason.

"So don't think it's a trick." Scout said, leaning back against the wall. "I don't think it's a trick."

Soldier stared at the young man, and thought about how they almost lost him. He felt like a heel now, for it was the Blue boy that brought their Scout back to them. He sighed and admitted defeat to himself.

"Well, Just let me know what happens." Soldier said, standing up straight. "We'll talk about what to do after Medic is done with him."

"Yes, sir." Sniper said.

Soldier gave them a salute and walked off, deep in thought. They had to decide what to do with the young man if/when he became better.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: I'm going to try and make these stories a bit longer if I can before posting. I didn't intend for this story to have a lot of chapters and I aim to fix it, even if the chapter is longer. Hope no one minds.**

It was hours before the Medic came out of his office, looking exhausted to the point of collapse. There was blood all over his uniform, and it looked like he aged a few years. He gave the Sniper and Scout a steel like glare, seeing that the Scout was about to leap off the bench, and Sniper, who was also sitting, was about to do the same, but in a more graceful manner.

"He vill live." Medic told them. He watched as the Scout melted back in his seat, relieved. "'e vill 'ave scars, however. On his chest, and legs, but 'e most of ze others vill fade. It vill be a long time before 'e vill valk properly, und longer still before 'e can run. 'iz injuries vere great, and 'e vill need time to recover."

Medic explained how bad the injuries were, and what he did to fix them. There was some internal injuries, but they were healed by his surgeries and medigun. They had kept the uber device on his heart, but only slightly charged so he would live longer than most would had in the cold. Finally, he had to tell them about another injury the young man had, and he loathed to tell it. It frightened him, thinking that they could had done this to Red's scout, and bothered him that they would do it period.

"He…" Sniper stared at him in horror. "He was ra..ra…"

"Yes." Medic said, not wanting to hear that horrible word after he saw and treated the injuries. "Zhey did a number on 'im. Tore 'im up, I'm afraid. I 'ave treated 'im, but only physically. I vill need halp to treat 'im mentally."

Scout went pale at the thought of what they did to him. The Blues had mentioned something about 'doing worse' to him before they decided to kill him. The runner did more than save the Red's life, he realized.

"Can I see him?" Scout softly asked Medic.

The German looked at the Scout, and the exhaustion was clear on his face. "Nien, not yet. I vill 'ave to clean 'im up a bit und get 'im onto a more comfortable bed."

"I'll help ya." Sniper said, getting up and going over to him. "Ya look like you're about to fall over dead."

"I feel like it." Medic sighed, appreciating the offer.

"I can help too." Scout said, standing up.

"Nien." Medic looked at a clock on the wall. "It iz almost dinner. You should go und eat."

"But-"

"He's right, Max." Sniper cut in. "You need to eat. You already skipped lunch, and I can hear your stomach growling."

Max's face turned a light shade of pink. He had hoped no one heard that.

"Well….then I'm coming back here!" Max stated, looking them both in the eye. "Right after dinner, and I'll see about bringing you guys something if you can't make it."

With that, the three separated, Scout to dinner, Sniper and Medic tended to the ex-Blue. Sniper's heart went out to the young man when he saw him lying on the operating table. He was covered from head to feet in bandages, and an oxygen mask was on his face still. He looked like he was having a nightmare, for his body kept twitching.

"He vas doing zhat throughout the surgery." Medic sighed when he saw the twitching. "I could do nothing about it."

"Well, at least you treated his body." Sniper went, going over to the young man. "We'll have to work on his mind next."  
~~~

_He was slammed against the wall by the force of the punch, doubling over with his arms around his stomach. He slid down the wall, to his knees, and just barely got his hand on the ground to keep him from falling completely over._

_"You damn traitor!"_

_He looked up into the hellish anger of the Soldier's face, and felt the gaze burning his body._

_"You are going to pay a heavy price for betraying us like that!" Soldier snarled at him. He stomped on the hand on the ground, causing the Scout to cry out in pain. The younger man fell forward, gasping for pain as he tried not to scream again as his foot was grinded until the Soldier boot._

_Hands came out of nowhere, and grabbed him, forcing him onto his stomach. He heard the ripping of his clothes, and felt a knife on his back. He screamed as words were carved over every inch of him, marking him, branding him, as a traitor._

_Nothing compared to the pain that came next. The pain of something going inside of him where it had no business going. He cried out as the invader pounded in and out of him, as those hands clawed at his body, tearing him apart. Blood splattered everywhere as he was violated._

_"Let me go!" He shrieked. "Let Me Go! L-"_

"**LET ME GO!"**

Medic leaped from his desk, and rushed over to where the young runner was laying at. The Ex Blue was panicking, thrashing about as he tried to tear the IV's out of his arms and the pads for the monitors off of his body.

"Nien! STOP!" Medic grabbed the young man's arms, forcing them to his side. "Calm DOWN!"

"NO!" The runner shrieked, his mind still trapped in that nightmare. He struggled in that grasp, ignoring the pain. He had to run! He had to get out of here! He had to flee back to…

Back too…

No…he can't go back to the base…he can't run away….Where…where was he?

Slowly, very slowly, he came to a stop, and looked around the room. He breathed heavily as his mind absorbed all the Red around him. Sweat poured down his body and was soaked up by his bandages as he realized that there was not a speck of blue anywhere.

He looked to the Medic, who was holding him tightly, but carefully so he didn't hurt the young man. The older man was making sure he didn't hurt himself any further, and looked tired from doing so.

"I…what…?" the ex Blue croaked out, his throat hurting from screaming.

"Eazy." Medic said gently, his face relaxing. "You 're safe 'ere at Red."

Red. The Scout looked around the room, torn between panic and relief. Panic because this was the 'enemy base', relief because he wasn't at Blue anymore.

He looked down at himself, seeing all the bandages. Medic watched his face carefully, seeing the way he was analyzing how he looked, and appeared to be struggling to come up with words. He was probably still in pain, but appeared to be calm at least.

After a moment, he spoke in a soft voice. "What are you going to do with me?"

It was an understandable question, for Medic would had asked the same thing. However, he was not prepared to answer it anyways, since it was not his call.

"For Now, you vill rest." Medic told him gently. "You're naught fully healed, und you need rest."

The younger man had to agree with him as far as that goes. He laid back down, so his body would stop protesting him sitting up. He closed his eyes, trying to tell himself that he was safe here. That he didn't have to worry.

At least, he hoped he didn't have to worry.


	6. Chapter 6

Scout arrived not long after the Ex-Blue woke up again. Scout walked in to see the injured man, propped up in bed, so the Medic could help him drink some water from a cup. Despite the warnings from Medic about the dangers of drinking too fast, the runner was gulping it all down, savoring the taste and coolness that ran down his parched throat. He gave the empty cup back to Medic, giving a pleased sigh and laying back.

"Hi." Scout said, walking up to them. The injured man looked better than he did the last time Scout saw him. The bruises were almost gone, and he had some color on his pale skin. He still wore bandages here and there, but a lot less from yesterday.

"Hey." Said the other runner softly, giving a small smile. He was glad to see that his counterpart was doing OK now.

Scout walked over to them. "How is he, doc?"

"'e vill be fine, if 'e rests 'or a bit longer." Medic said to him, standing up and taking the glass to his sink.

Scout sat down in the Medic's seat and pulled up more towards the bed. "So…um…Mr…?"

"David." The Ex Blue said. "Just….Just David."

"David, thanks again for helping me the other day." Scout went nervously. He looked down David's body at the injuries, and at his legs. They were covered by a blanket, but he can't shake the image of the nails in his legs out of his mind. "…And I'm sorry about what happened with your team."

David shook his head, reaching out and placing his hand on Scout's knee. He gave him a comforting smile when he looked back at him. It was tired looking, but it was still a smile.

"It's OK." He told him, his tone soft. "I was trying for _months_ to get a transfer out of here, but it's a good thing I didn't. I managed to stick around to help ya, and it's worth what happened. They would had done a hell of a lot worse to ya if I wasn't around. Even what happened to me would pale in comparison."

Scout didn't want to think about what would had been worse. "Still, they hurt ya, and-"

"Hey." David pulled his hand back, and looked at him right in the eye. "I **chose** to help you. I **chose** to betray my team. Don't you _dare_ feel guilty about it, got it?"

Scout gave a nod, but he still felt guilty over it. "So…what are you going to do now?'

David shrugged. "I have no idea. I think your Soldier wants to interrogate me on my ex teammates, which I'm happy to do. But if I'm allowed to leave, I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Well, why not go home?"

"Don't have one."

Medic, who was at his desk filling out a report, stopped writing and looked up at him. Scout stared at David, surprised by what he said.

"Don't…have one?"

"Nope." David shook his head. "Orphaned at a young age, my parents dead, and I didn't have family that wanted me. Was recruited into Blue after I turned 18, and was thrown from the orphanage. Couldn't afford college, and the military didn't pay as much as Blue would, so I joined up. Any checks I was able to cash in, I left hidden in my room back at the base, and I'm sure everyone went through my things already, and claimed what they could."

"Where did you hide it?"

"There's a loose tile on the ceiling of my bathroom, right over the toilet, that could be moved. I placed it all in a plastic bag and hid it in there. But I'm sure someone, possibly the Spy, found it already."

Scout stored that information in the part of his mind that was able to remember things.

"Then there's that fact that I'm suppose to be dead." David sighed, turning his head away from them. The thought came to him like a bullet, killing whatever smile he had. It was announced to the Administrator about the Blue's intentions for him, and she Oked it. "I doubt I'm just going to be allowed to just leave if my team finds out I'm alive."

"Yeah, but they might think that you could be dead." Scout pointed out.

Medic debating telling Scout that there was a chance that it was already known that the Ex Blue was saved. But both of them looked worried about it, and decided not to say anything for now.

"I doubt that." David went, shaking his head. Ah, the young man was smarter than Medic thought. "If anything, they would probably try and find out if you guys did save me or not." He gave a deep shudder. "Spy would probably be the one to do it."

That made Medic worry. They should had realized that the Blues would make sure that their Ex Scout was dead. It was possible that they would come and see if eh lived or not. God knows what they would do to the lad if they did find him. Finish the job, of course, but they might make him suffer even more, and possibly come after them and do their worst for letting him live.

He looked at the two young men, and knew he had to talk to Soldier about this. He had hoped to let David know that he would be safe here. However, what can he do to make it stay that way?  
~~~

Soldier paced back and forth in the War Room, listening to Medic talk about their problem. He hated the idea of protecting a Blue Team member, even if he had been kicked out of the enemy team! Although he hated the fact that the young man suffered for helping the Reds.

Soldier stopped and looked to Medic, noting how serious the German was. Soldier could tell that he was planning on helping David, no matter what Soldier ordered.

"Alright, what do you plan to do?' Soldier asked Medic, studying him carefully.

The Medic met his eyes and spoke. "I vill administer a drug zhat vill make 'im appear dead. I 'ave pictures of his vounds, vhich I believe zhat Spy's cloaking device can copy, und make it zeem zhat we 'ave not treated 'is injuries. It should fool zhe Blue Spy if 'e does not look too closely."

"Did you speak to Spy about this?"

"Not Yet, but I believe 'e vill vant to help. I 'ad hoped 'e vould watch ov'r David in case ze enemy iz not fooled. It iz not a perfect plan, too many risks, but it iz ze only one I 'ave."

Yeah, it had far too many risks, more than what Soldier would like. It would mean allowing an enemy into the base, into the Medic's area, and attempting to fool them. It could spell disaster if the Enemy learns about their compound more, or even take the chance to do something to the building.

"We don't know when they will attempt this." Soldier stated.

"I Do." Medic stated. "Zomepoint in ze next three days."

"How do you know that?"

"zhat is vhen zhey need to confirm zhat David iz dead, or 're punished, und vhen ze body needs to be destroyed. I believe zhey vill attempt it during ze battle tomorrow, und ve vill be ready for it."

Soldier scratched the side of his head. "Why would they want to leave the body here if they have to destroy it."

"Zhey might zhink it vill annoy us. Und it vould, normally."

Soldier nodded, and left Medic to deal with the plans and details to the others. He hated this, in more ways than he thought he could feel. However, he would be damned if he let the Blues win any sort of victory this week, and was looking forward to fooling them.  
~~~~

**Author's Note: Gods, I HATE Medic's accent. It is so hard to do, and I KNOW I'm not doing it right. What sucks the most is that I will be attempting to work with it for a lot longer as well. *mutters curses* Anyways, this is a lame attempt at trying to make the chapters longer. I'll try to make it exciting in the next one. **


End file.
